Then Prove It
by AMiserableLove
Summary: As promised via tumblr my "what if" fic. Basically what if the damned fish tank hadn't shattered. Sexy times for Jess and Nick. Rated M for a reason folks.


**This was quickly written for my dear friends on tumblr :) I'm tired so forgive me for not editing it better. I'll go through it again tomorrow. But for those who were craving something tonight. Here it is :)**

**It's M guys...if that's not your thing don't read.**

**But I mean...come one. Did you SEE that episode?!**

**Enjoy and please review! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own New Girl.**

* * *

"Then prove it."

_Prove it?_

Jess stared at him hard for a moment, her heart beating so loud the pounding echoed in her ears, nearly drowning out everything around her—only vaguely she noted the buzzing in her head. _Prove it._ What the hell did that mean anyway? _Prove it._ What the hell was he asking her to do?

_Prove it._

Swallowing over the sudden lump that had formed in her throat, vaguely aware she was slowly moving closer to him, she continued to meet his taunting stare, noting with a spark of annoyance the challenge glimmering in their dark depths.

_Prove it._

Gathering her resolve she moved even closer, her stomach doing a crazy dance of flip-flops as her brain struggled to keep up with her actions—a small voice tried to break through her stubborn haze, attempting to reason with her that this wouldn't end well. But focusing her attention on his lips, she pushed it away and placed a tentative hand on his shoulder, gripping it lightly.

And leaning in slowly she softly pressed her lips against his.

It was gentle at first—she could feel the nervousness humming off of him and knowing that he was just as unsure about this thing as she was somehow made her feel better—somehow made her feel more in control. But before she could revel in the feeling, he changed the tone of the kiss. Almost as if something inside of him had snapped, he leaned towards her, wrapping one arm around her waist, while the other gripped her shoulder. And pulling her towards him hard, he deepened the kiss in a hurried frenzy.

_Suddenly she was drowning._

The buzzing in her head grew into a loud roar as he began walking her backwards fast and she let out a little whimper—the feeling of his scruffy beard against her sensitive skin sending a hot thrill down her body. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she tilted her head to the side, and it was with that slight movement that a sudden slice of blinding pain abruptly shot itself through her jaw and slithered its way down her neck.

"Oww my jaw" she gasped accusingly, embarrassment and annoyance both slowly working their way through her lust-filled mind. On a wince, she gingerly brought a hand to her face, silently blaming him for getting her into this predicament in the first place.

Unsurprisingly he didn't seem concerned.

"Then move your damn head." He told her bluntly, his hands still on her body pulling her close.

Irritated she let out a huff, and unwilling to let him gain the upper hand, she leaned into him challengingly. "Then kiss me like a man!"

The words were barely out of her mouth before he was kissing her again—only lifting her this time, and picking her up, he placed her none too gently on the kitchen table. She was just barely able to register the downright sexiness of the action, his masculinity nearly radiating off of him in waves, before he pulled away from her abruptly, cursing violently while holding his hand. Surprised and slightly irritated with the interruption, she stood quickly, staring at him as he winced—the flames of desire he had ignited inside of her still burning hot, even as confusion clouded her brain.

"What's wrong with your hand?" she asked him, her voice scratchy and slightly accusing.

"I burnt it in your damn soup!" he replied through clenched teeth, his words short and choppy, his tone just as accusing.

Disliking the way he seemed to be putting the blame solely on her…with his words and his glare and his overall stupid presence...she rolled her eyes. And feeling desperate, jittery and out of control, she shook her head suddenly, waving her hands almost frantically around her. "Well who burns their hands in soup?!"

Narrowing his eyes at her, the glare sending bolts of desire crashing through her body, he pulled her roughly to him, "I do!"

And then he was kissing her again and she could feel herself melting and suddenly angry with him for being able to weaken her resolve so easily, she broke the kiss fast.

"You're a mess!" she screamed, not even entirely sure what she was talking about or where she was going with the accusation.

"You are so annoying with those shorts!"

The stupidity of his statement nearly made her laugh out loud.

Nearly.

"Why are you so angry all the time!" she retorted back, fully aware that his hands were still on her, that their bodies were brushing together, and that dammit he smelled friggin' amazing.

"Oh just shut up!" And pushing away from her, something dark flashed in his eyes. "Shut up and take off your clothes right now and I mean it…take off your clothes."

She nearly squeaked at the demand, her body going hot as the words resonated loudly in her head. Shaking herself, she began to pull her blazer off, watching as he cleared the kitchen table with a quick swipe of his hands—she was surprised she didn't melt into a big puddle of goo right then and there. And mentally screaming for herself to pull it together, she scowled.

"Ha! You're just chaotic! Everywhere you go—"

"Stop talking!"

She looked over at him, her fingers pausing on the buttons of her shirt, surprised by how close he suddenly was.

"Just stop talking!" He yelled again, moving even closer to her, causing her to take a step back.

Feeling her temper flare up at both his words and her show of weakness, she lifted her chin and shot him a defiant glare. "Make me!"

The smile he gave her was slow and slightly evil, not quite meeting his dark and decidedly dangerous stare. And before she had the chance to rethink her choice in words, he reached out fast, taking her by surprise. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he pulled her to him hard, the air whooshing out of her as their bodies forcefully collided. Glancing up at him with wide eyes, she barely had the chance to open her mouth to yell at him before he was covering her lips with his own.

_This kiss was different than the others._

It was deep and sensual and passionate.

Moaning softly, all thoughts about being angry with him and gaining the upper hand, fled her brain and wrapping her arms around his neck she let herself fall deeper into the kiss, sinking further into his strong embrace. Dimly she realized he was turning her and moving her backwards, vaguely she felt the warmth of his hands move from her waist to her hips. When he nipped at her lips, she felt the quick sting of pain and opening her mouth on a gasp, she shuddered when he used the moment to his advantage, sweeping his tongue into her mouth, gently enticing hers into a slow sensual dance.

_And ohhhh good Lord, she was a goner. _

There was no coming back from this.

He would be her downfall.

He would be her ruiner.

And as her thighs brushed up against the kitchen table and he lifted her in one quick fluid movement, placing her on the hard wood surface once again, she realized with a dim sense of amusement that she was entirely okay with that.

"Jess…shorts, shirt, _everything…_off. Now." He whispered against her mouth, breaking her from her thoughts as he stepped away from her—her body immediately registering the loss of his warmth.

Watching him as he whipped his shirt over his head, she quickly glanced down at her own clothes, pausing only for a moment before making fast work of ridding herself of them completely. Shimmying out of her shorts and tights, she unbuttoned her shirt before throwing it carelessly to the side. It wasn't until he stepped up to her, his bare legs brushing against hers, that she let herself think about what was about to occur between them.

There really was no turning back now.

Wedging a knee between her thighs, he cupped her cheek gently, his eyes staring down at her intently. "You sure about this Jess?"

The way he spoke to her, soft and low with a hint of concern laced in his tone almost undid her completely, and letting out a shaky breath, she nodded quickly. Suddenly unable to meet his gaze, she stared at his bare chest, her eyes focusing on the dark hair scattered across it.

"Jess—"

"Just fuck me Miller."

The whispered words left her mouth before she could stop them and on a gasp she shot her gaze up to his fast, horrified with the blatant and blunt statement. But as her wide eyes met his dark brown, she couldn't help but notice the stormy and intense look that recklessly gleamed in them—the sight shooting a thrill of feminine power straight through her veins.

This wasn't all one-sided.

She affected him just as he did her.

Holding his stare, feeling suddenly emboldened, she leaned up, brushing her chest against his softly. "I want it hard and fast."

At her words he muttered a string of violent curses and she would have laughed at the harsh profanities had he given her the chance. But before the giggle could find its way up and out of her throat, he was pushing her back onto the table, seemingly barely paying any attention to her comfort or needs. Hooking his fingers into her underwear, he pulled them down roughly, and stepping between her legs, his eyes met hers—the intensity once again shocking her, nearly stealing her breath away.

"Hard and fast." He smirked softly, and then without warning, without ceremony, he thrust himself into her, causing her to cry out—the sound a deafening mixture of surprise, pleasure, and pain.

"Christ." he grunted. His teeth clenched, he stilled himself inside of her, giving her a moment to adjust to the shocking intrusion.

She felt so full, his length hard and pulsing inside of her—her body reeled with tiny shockwaves of pleasure. "Oh God." she whispered quietly.

_Suddenly everything seemed intensified, suddenly everything seemed so real._

"Jess." He said her name softly, the sound somewhat broken, and before she could register the slight awe and utter wonder that was gently woven into his tone, he was moving, stroking her intimately from the inside out.

Like requested the pace was hard, fast, almost jarringly brutal. And she craved more, needing it with every fiber of her being. Wrapping her legs around his waist, she whimpered softly, closing her eyes as the sounds of their bodies coming together echoed throughout the otherwise silent loft, only broken by her breathy moans and his quiet grunts.

"Fuck." he whispered against her neck, his breath hot on her skin. "So good."

And the curse matched with the murmured praise had her walls tightening as he continued to pump himself in and out of her—her body warning her that she wouldn't be able to hold on much longer.

"So fucking good." he said again, with a slight shake of his head and a muffled groan.

Picking up the pace, he continued to thrust himself in and out of her—wonderfully filthy things falling from his lips. Dazedly she listened as he whispered to her about how tight she was, how wet she was, and with a broken moan she shook her head from side to side, wanting to curse him out for the things he was doing to her but unable to find the words.

"Oh god Jess I want to see you come."

She lifted her hips off the table at the hot words, and meeting him thrust for thrust opened her eyes on a glare. "Shut-up."

Smirking down at her, he abruptly stilled inside of her, his smile widening when she moaned in protest.

"What are you doing?" she breathed, tilting her hips up towards him, needing him to move, craving the friction.

"I told you I want to see you come."

His words had her hips inadvertently lifting off the table again, her body seeking release even as her mind fought for control.

_He was killing her._

"I said shut up," she ground the words out through clenched teeth, swallowing the slight whimper that rose in her throat when he quickly moved a hand between them, his fingers flitting across her sensitive bundle of nerves. "Oh God," she whispered, closing her eyes again, her head falling back, her resolve completely stripped away.

Reaching his free hand behind her neck, he forced her head up. "No…I want you to watch Jess."

And without another word he slammed into her again, his fingers still playing softly over her as he moved in and out of her mercilessly, drawing a loud high pitched moan from her mouth as her body raised off the table, welcoming his ruthless assault. She was close, so very close. And no longer caring about whatever game they were playing, she drew her bottom lip into her mouth and concentrated on the feeling of him inside of her—the intensity of his stare, and the way his fingers just barely brushed over her. Slowly she felt her body begin to tremble, gradually she felt a tightness begin to pull low in her belly, and unable to help herself she threw an arm around his neck and pulled him towards her fast, crying out when the quick change in position only deepened the angle of his thrusts. Crashing her lips to his, she sighed as his tongue stroked hers, matching the gentleness of his fingers even while he kept the fast and hard pace with his hips.

_Quickly it became too much—the sensations, the emotions, everything._

And with one final thrust and a strangled groan falling from his lips, she was gone, coming undone completely.

Crying out she felt herself clench and unclench around him, the orgasm washing over her in harsh waves of pleasure and her eyes were forced shut, as her body shook—violently trembling with the fierce intensity. Dimly she became aware of the way he cursed under his breath and suddenly she felt something pulse hot and warm inside of her—the feeling making her whimper, the knowledge that he had followed her so quickly over the edge, thrilling her completely. Slowly coming out of her hazy fog, she looked up at him, noticing with some odd sense of satisfaction the way his breathing was labored and how his body glistened with sweat.

For a moment, neither said anything.

Their heavy breathing the only sound to be heard.

Things had escalated quickly.

Their control had been tested and both had failed miserably in keeping it.

And as she replayed the momentous event over in her head, she honestly couldn't bring herself to regret it…not now anyway.

Taking in a deep breath, she met his gaze. "That was…" she trailed off, unsure how to finish the statement, the impending awkwardness that neither had given a chance to consider slowly edging its way nearer to them.

"Amazing."

She smirked at that, something in her stomach rolling over and leaping at his statement, and suddenly, just like that, the awkwardness was held at bay for a moment longer. "Yeah…amazing."

Smiling softly, he reached out and brushed away a loose strand of hair that had escaped her messy bun. Letting his fingers linger near her cheek, he leaned in slowly, his lips brushing against hers softly. The absolute tenderness of the action had shock running through her body fast, even as desire rekindled itself low in her belly once more—her body suddenly humming with the need to repeat their performance as many times, in as many ways as possible.

"So," she whispered against his lips, closing her eyes and taking a moment to inhale the spicy and clean scent of him.

"So…."

And gathering her courage, she leaned back from him ever so slightly, noticing with some giddiness the way his eyes darkened at the action, and the way his grip on her seemed to involuntarily tighten.

"So your bedroom or mine?"

He laughed at that, his fingers gently stroking the side of her face. "Sure you can handle another round _Jessica_?"

She smirked at his smug tone, just barely suppressing an eye roll. "Only if you can."

Inclining his head towards her, he flashed her a quick smile, "oh I'm sure I could."

And closing the distance between them, she brushed her lips against his once more, leaning back only to whisper challenging and taunting words against his hot skin.

"Then prove it."

End.

* * *

_**Where's the nearest cliff? I have to fling myself off of it because I'm dying from the episode.**_

_**Review PLEASE!**_

_**Thanks to the reader who pointed out Jessica fit better! :) You were right! It was late when I wrote this and I love when Nick calls her that so thank you!**_

_**:)**_


End file.
